


Mr. Stark

by sososophiexoxo



Series: people being Not Nice to Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consequences, Its for plot purposes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter isn't called by his name, Team Iron Man, Tony is dead, because the rogues don't know who he is, im sorry, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo
Summary: After the Rogues are pardoned, they have a conversation with Mr. Stark, who is not who they think he is.You don't have to read this if you don't want to, no one forces you. Please don't leave mean comments. It's really unnecessary.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: people being Not Nice to Steve Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197473
Comments: 21
Kudos: 678





	Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say it now, if you are Team Cap, and want to hate on my fic, you can suck my dick.  
> Like, seriously, you don't have to read it if you don't like it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> So, I got a few really unnecessary comments. I want to remind everyone that you are not forced to read this. This is a FANFICTION. You don't have to send me hate for it.  
> I think it is not that unthinkable that Steve could have caused more serious harm than showed in the movies. He _is_ a Super Soldier with a Vibranium shield, and Tony's chest was already severely weakened because of the Arc reactor. I don't even now why I'm defending myself right now. To everyone who thinks that it's alright to just hate on someone for something _you_ don't like, you can fuck right off. No stranger owes you anything.  
> So, again. You don't have to read this if you don't want to.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Now more serious. This Idea has been in my head for ages, and this is version, like 3. I hope you like it.  
> Also ao3 fucked with my formatting, so i hope you can read this.

Of course, Steve hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it wasn’t this. They had been allowed back into the Compound, allowed back their rooms, and really Steve shouldn’t complain. But Tony still hadn’t apologized. And that annoyed him more than he wanted to admit.

He had asked the new A.I, JACOSTA, when he could talk to Tony, but had been blown off. JACOSTA had told him in no uncertain terms that Tony, or Mr. Stark, would not talk to him. After Steve had tried to force the issue, he had been informed that he was, in fact, not entitled to Tony’s time. 

“What are you doing?” Steve turned around to look at Natascha, who was standing at the door to the common room. “Why are you arguing with the ceiling?” he frowned at her.

“I’m trying to talk to Tony.” He sat down on one of the couches and looked up at her. 

“Why? He obviously doesn’t want to talk to you.” She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him, irritated by the innocent look on Steve’s face. “And I’m not sure if you should test him. I know we all like to say that he is nothing more than money and ego, but money gets you fare in this world. He could make life very hard for us.” Steve glared at her. 

“I need to talk to Tony. He still hasn’t apologized.” Natascha blinked at him, before turning around and leaving. Steve looked after her, when JACOSTA started talking again. 

“ _Mr. Rogers, Boss does not appear to want to talk to you._ ”

* * *

It was weeks later when Steve finally got the chance to talk to Tony. Two months since the rogue Avengers came back to America, 8 months since the Civil War. 

No one had ever responded to his request of a meeting, but this morning Pepper Potts had come into their Common Room and had informed them that a Press Conference was scheduled to happen that day in the compound, and that Mr. Stark – never Tony, not anymore – could make time for them before that. Wanda had snarled, Clint rolled his eyes, Natascha huffed with crossed arms, while the rest looked indifferent. Only Steve seemed glad that they could finally put all the pettiness aside. 

Pepper had frowned at him when he had smiled, but Steve ignored her. He knew that the moment when he and Tony talked everything out, the woman would go back to her usual strict but friendly demeanor. 

So, he waited. Prepared everything that he wanted to say to Tony in his head, making sure that he didn’t forget to mention that they needed their Credit Cards back, and of course his Shield. He had told Wanda that she should hold back, that she could bring her own points across once they had the basics down, and that they could resolve all issues. The girl hadn’t looked convinced, but how could Steve fault her for that? After all, Tony did keep her boyfriend from her. Clint seemed to be the only one not willing to fault Tony for the absent of the Android, even though he wasn’t willing to share why he thought like that. 

At 11 a.m., one hour before the Press Conference, JACOSTA led them to a Conference room in a part of the Building that Steve had never been to. The Room had glass walls, and Steve could see Rhodey, Pepper and two strangers, a woman and a Teenager, already sitting at the table.

Steve took a deep breath, before opening the door to the room, smiling at all of them, even though no-one smiled at them. Then he frowned. “Where is Tony?” Pepper and the Teenager both flinched, Rhodes closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while the woman narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Mr. Stark will be here soon. Why don’t you sit down?” she pointed to the empty chairs and watched them sit down. 

After everyone had sat down, Steve saw that only the chair free, was the one at the head of the table. He looked to Pepper, who was staring at her phone, and then at Rhody, who did the same. 

“So, Rhodey...” 

“Colonel Rhodes.” Rhodey had raised his head, looking at Steve with a closed off and cold look on his face, which caused Steve to blink and stop. 

“What?” he frowned at the other man. 

“Colonel Rhodes, not Rhodey.” He placed his phone on the table, never breaking eye contact with Steve. 

“Alright,” he frowned harder, a look of disappointment on his face. “Colonel Rhodes. I just wanted to ask how you are.” 

“Good.” And that was the end of that. Rhodey didn’t look like he wanted to say anything more, and even if Steve would have wanted to say anything more, he couldn’t, since the door opened and a stranger stepped inside. He wore some black combat pants and a strange leather jacket, which reminded Steve of a uniform of sorts. 

Natascha sat up, confused by the stranger. Everyone watched when the man gazed over the whole room once, his eyes staying on Steve, before he stepped away from the door, giving the way free for the other two people who were standing on the other side.  


Steve knew one of them, Happy, Tony’s Bodyguard, who followed a Teenager into the room. While the Teenager went to sit down, Happy stayed by the door, still watching the Teenager. 

The boy pulled out his phone, placing it on the table, before he pushed up his blue colored glasses, the same color as his tie. Steve thought that the boy looked scarily similar to Tony, even the Suit looked like some of the suits that Steve had seen on the genius. 

“And who are you? Could Tony not be bothered to come?” Wanda scoffed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the boy who was now sitting at the head of the table. 

“If you have something to say to him, you can say it to me.” The boy had leaned back into his chair, and Steve had to admit that he looked like he belonged there. But he still frowned at him. 

“We don’t even know who you are kid, all we want is to talk to Tony, so he can stop being petty. Can you just get Tony? The longer he stays away, the more apologizing he has to do.” Steve tried, but no-one on that side of the table seemed overly convinced. The boy shrugged. 

“Look, I don’t particularly care what you want from him, I’m all you get. And if you still have no idea who I am, then you spy isn’t as good as she pretends to be.” He looked at Natascha, who was frowning at him. Steve on the other hand, just sighed, his frown deepening. He turned away from the boy, looking at Pepper instead. 

“I don’t know what you boyfriend is playing at, but he has to stop.” Pepper just blinked at him. 

“Rogers, …“

“Captain Rogers.” He interrupted Rhodey, just as the other man had done to him. 

“You are not a Captain, Rogers. I know, you like to think that, but you did not in fact earn that title. It’s a stage name, nothing else.” Rhodey leaned forward and looked at him. 

“You don’t have any authority here. You are lucky that you can even stay here.”

“That’s the least he owes us for everything that he has done to us.” The boy snorted, and Wanda turned her attention on him. “What’s so funny, child?”

“A few things actually. One, that you call me child, when that is the excuse that is given every time that you fuck up. Two,” he crocked his head, “that you think that you are entitled to anything. Because you are not. Just because everything was given to you until now, doesn’t mean that that will continue.”

“I really think that we should discuss this with Tony, and not some child.” Steve leaned forward onto his arms, not that it made much of a difference, he still had to turn his head to look at the boy. 

“And that would be the only time that we are in agreement. I too wished that you wouldn’t have to discuss this with me, but the last time I checked, Dead man tell no tales.” 

Steve stared at the boy, then at Pepper and finally at Rhodey. “What?” the boy – and really, they needed his name – just blinked at him. 

“It’s really funny what a Vibranium shield will do to your body when it’s brought down with full strength.” Steve pulled back, stared at the Teenager, who hadn’t flinched.  
“Freezing cold is allegedly also very bad for your body.” 

“What?” Steve knew he sounded small, but he didn’t know what else to say. He knew that Tony was fine, he had to be fine, that this boy was lying. 

Wanda did not seem to hold the same fears. “Look, boy, I don’t really care how Starks medical condition is. The point is, he owes us. He killed my parents. Looked us up on the raft and so much more. He has to stop being so petty about things he deserved and start to apologies.” The boy looked at her and crocked his head.

“Then it’s good that I’m not my father.” He blinked lazily at the witch, and watched when she spluttered and hissed. 

“That doesn’t matter! Then you will have to pay for his crimes.” She made a move with her hand towards the boy – Stark – her red magic reaching out to him. The boy leaned forward, a cold glint in his eyes. 

“Think about what you are doing right now. Touch me, and you will never walk free again.” He wanted her to give him a reason to destroy her. Steve watched him for a second and then put his hand on Wanda’s shoulder, but he still glared at the boy. 

“Now, Son, maybe…” 

“I’m not your Son, Rogers.” Steve stopped and looked at the Teenager, who was glaring at him. “And when Miss Maximoff thinks that she should attack me, then she should try it and see what happens.” 

Steve frowned, “She’s just a kid!” 

“No, _I_ am just a kid. She is an adult who pretends to be a child. My father may have tolerated your behavior, but I do not.” He looked at Pepper and nodded. Pepper looked down at the papers in front of her, before looking at the rogues again. 

“Mr. Wilson, Mr. Stark sues you for theft of the Falcon wings, which legally belong to the Stark Family.” Sam gaped at her, but couldn’t say anything before she started talking again. “Mr. Barton, you too will be sued because of the theft of the Hawkeye Bow and Arrows, which were also designed, built and owned by Tony Stark. Mr. Lang, you are charged with breaking and entering., the police already has the Security Video. Prym Tech will sue you for theft of their Ant-Man suit.” Scott paled; he had really hoped that they had forgotten about his excursion. Apparently, they did. 

He looked over to his Teammates and frowned when he saw Natasha and Steve’s expressions. Steve looked angry, but not like he took the whole thing serious. Natascha just looked bored. 

“Miss Romanov, Stark Industries is suing you for corporate espionage, theft, identity fraud and selling of Company Secrets. Mr. Stark for theft and fraud.” She looked at the other woman and shoot her a disappointed look. The spy just shrugged. 

“Its not like any of that will actually stick. We were pardoned.” The boy smiled. 

“That’s what you think, yes. But who do you think pressed your pardons?” Natascha didn’t move, but Steve could still see that she took them serious now. “Well, I guess it was too much to assume that you read you pardons, even though you didn’t read the Accords.” He shrugged, smirking at the Teenager at his left. 

“You were only pardoned for your crimes against America. Stark industries and Mr. Stark, as private Person, can still charge you for all the crimes committed against his company and his person.” The second Teenager smirked at them. “Basically, you are fucked.” 

“Who even are you?” snarled Clint. 

“Oh, I’m Harley Keener, his Boyfriend,” he pointed at the boy, “and Tony’s pseudo son.”  
Steve frowned at the Teenagers. Who did they think they are? “You can’t just sue them!” the boy raised an eyebrow. 

“You will find that I can. You should also worry more about yourself, because I’m not just suing them, I’m also suing you. And I will tell the truth about my father’s death.” He looked down on his watch and stood up, “as nice at it was with you, lets never do this again.” He turned to leave the room, but Steve jumped up and grabbed the boy’s wrist. 

“I don’t know what you think you are doing, but you are going to far. Whatever Tony told you, he lied. I had nothing to do with his death, if he even really is death.” he put pressure on the boy’s wrist, but was forced to let him go when the strange men grabbed Steve’s own wrist. 

“This is Logan, my new Bodyguard. I thought I should find someone who could take down a Super Soldier, now that I have to protect me against them.” He watched Steve rip his arm out of Logan’s grip. 

“You can’t arrest me. The World needs me.” 

The boy just shook his head. “No, the world needs Tony Stark, you are just a man on Steroids. If you think, I will let you run around long enough to destroy a fourth generation, you are wrong. I will put you in Prison, and you will stay there.”  
The boy turned around and left the Conference room. 

"Mr. Rogers, if you could please sit back down, then i can tell you and Miss Maximoff about your own law suits. After that Captain Danvers would like to speak to you in regards of your future in the Avengers."

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm sorry.  
> So, I wanted to link the suit that i want Peter to wear, but ao3 doesn't let me, so... http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/3938776/tom-holland-suits-up-for-spider-man-homecoming-tokyo-premiere-03/


End file.
